Frühling
by Sayu Koishimoto
Summary: -Primavera- Porque ele pensava que ninguém conseguiria derreter a neve que se implantou em seu coração; e mais uma vez estava errado.


「**Frühling**」

｡

｡

｡

Depois de Kana, ele havia se fechado para tudo; essa era sua maneira de se proteger.

Tinha certeza de que nunca amaria mais ninguém, não como amou aquela mulher que foi capaz de trazer calor à sua vida. Agora que não tinha mais ela, e as memórias importunavam sua vida, só podia se contentar com a felicidade dela. Kana iria se casar com alguém que estava apaixonada e ele não podia fazer nada a não ser se contentar a ver mais uma vez o sorriso dela, sorriso que ela havia perdido naquela ocasião tão triste.

Talvez Akito estivesse certo quanto a ele ser a neve. Ele fazia seu trabalho com um semblante quase inexpressivo, não por ser insensível, mas por ser ensinado a agir assim. Era uma pessoa de compaixão; salvava vidas, esse era seu trabalho.

E, quando havia desistido de amar, de ver, sentir novamente a primavera, aquela garotinha apareceu. Primeiro ele sentiu como se o fantasma da Kana estivesse se vingando, certificou-se de que não era ele, antes de convidá-la a vir a sua casa. Não desejava que garota tivesse o mesmo destino do de Kana, sentia que era seu dever alertá-la.

Mas, o mais engraçado de tudo, é que a garota era muito pura. Ela era inocente, vendo apenas coisas boas sobre as pessoas. Confiando antes de desconfiar. Ela era uma em um milhão, e ele tentou motivá-la a deixar os Soumas, essa família amaldiçoada, sua família. E quando ela se negou, quando chorou pelas mágoas que _ele_ não conseguia chorar, ele havia sentido um calor em seu peito, calor este parecido com o qual Kana o fazia sentir.

Ele devia protegê-la, resolveu.

E quando se encontraram por acaso, e quando ela sorriu para ele e acenou, e acabou por descobrir quem era ele no zodíaco, ainda assim ela foi pura e alegre. E quando reviu Kana, contando sobre seu casamente, o mesmo sorriso alegre de antes na sua face; as últimas linhas que os conectavam finalmente se romperam. Kana estava livre, livre pra viver, livre pra amar novamente.

Kana nunca se lembraria dele. Ele não queria que ela relembrasse.

E foi aquela garotinha chamada Tohru Honda, que estava ali para apoiá-lo, mesmo não sabendo que o fazia.

"O que você... acha que acontece depois que a neve derrete?"

"Hã? Errrr... bem... eu creio que... não, não... Ah... Chega a primavera...!! Não importa o quão esteja frio agora... a primavera sempre chegará. Sempre!"

Naquela época, eu não acredita nisso, Tohru. Não acreditava realmente que um dia, alguém derreteria a neve em meu coração, mas mais uma vez eu estava errado. Você, tão tola e alegre, que irradiava essa aura de felicidade e amor, você, Honda Tohru, seria aquela que derreteria a neve. Você me traria uma nova primavera.

E, quando estávamos de braços dados, as mãos conectadas; quando você, sem querer, me abraçava e eu me transformava; e quando você sorria, me beijava ou me fazia carinho; somente você, Tohru, fazia a neve derreter mais e mais, até que não existia mais nada a não ser a primavera.

Não sei como dizer isso, realmente palavras não são a minha praia, mais do Shigure, mas eu ainda tentarei me expressar como posso, porque por você, Tohru, eu faria qualquer coisa; e, dessa vez, eu não deixaria que alguém machucasse aquela que amo. Porque Tohru, para ver o seu sorriso mais um dia, eu seria capaz de deixar de existir.

Você é a mais forte de todos nós, Tohru.

E, naquele dia em que a maldição se desfez, em que choramos lágrimas de dor, agonia, tristeza, você estava lá comigo, me apoiando e me abraçando. Porque você sabia, Tohru, sabia que era doloroso dizer adeus, mas que era necessário; a última festa havia chegado ao fim. E, em meio as minhas lágrimas, misturadas as suas, eu podia novamente sorrir; tal é o seu poder. Você tem o poder de mudar as coisas, Tohru.

E nas suas palavras de amor, de afeto, eu me encontrei em uma nova primavera, Tohru. Você, a menina tão bobinha e pura, foi capaz de desfazer o pior dos invernos. E eu te amei, mais até do que você me amava para que eu compensasse as coisas. Porque dessa vez, Tohru, se você não estivesse aqui comigo, me acompanhando, me alegrando, meu tempo iria ter parado em meio àquela neve.

Eu te amo, Tohru.

｡｡｡

**Owari**

｡｡｡

**Frühling**- Primavera

｡｡｡

**A/N:** Uma história HatoriTohru! Ah, eu tava relendo Furuba, e precisei escrever isso! *-*

Pq, o Haa-san é tão perfeito e triste e a Tohru é tão sorridente e feliz! Ela lembra a Kana, mas não é ela! *-*

Então, ela seria capaz de desfazer o gelo no coração do Haa-san, o gelo que foi criado quando ele apagou as memórias da Kana

Haha, to tão feliz de ter escrito isso :)

Seria bom se alguém lesse, mas não tenho certeza de que alguém leria uma HatoriTohru!~

Mas, não estou preocupada com reviews! Estou feliz por escrever! Tem uma mudança de POV no meio, mas... eu não quis retirá-la.

A história começa em terceira pessoa e, após ele relembrar daquele dia no parque em que perguntou a Tohru o que acontecia quando a neve derretia, continua em terceira pessoa! Desculpe se você ficou confuso, mas achei que ficaria melhor!

Bem, é só!

Beijos,

**S.K.**

_Uma escritora sensível_


End file.
